Promises & Memories
by Anne Asakura
Summary: O início de uma história nem sempre é como o esperado, mas as surpresas que o destino reserva, talvez sejam melhores do que se imagina. [HaoxAnna] [Oneshot  UA]


**Promises & Memories**

**Sobre a fic:** essa é a primeira fic que posto aqui..então não sei se está boa oo. Eu já fiz outras de Shaman King, a maioria sobre HaoxAnna. Eu realmente amo esse casal, mas não tenho nada contra YohxAnna, quem gosta de YohxAnna, se for pra criticar, nem leia por favor.Afinal...isso tudo é apenas ficção, apenas para divertir os fãs.

Essa fic acontece paralelamente a Osorezan, eu tive essa idéia quando li pela primeira vez a história do Yoh e da Anna, e resolvi escrever. Eu não sei se está bom, mas eu pelo menos gostei de escrever, gostaria que criticassem para eu saber como ando escrevendo. Obrigada para quem ler p

_Itálico entre aspas, são os pensamentos da personagem._

- travessão são as falas.

**Nota: **Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

_"Já fazem cinco anos, cinco anos que tudo começou, cinco anos que tudo mudou, cinco anos que aquela pessoa apareceu... que eu comecei a viver"._

Suspirou pesadamente, estava sentada de frente para o mar vislumbrando as ondas quebrarem nas rochas, voltarem a se formar e quebrarem novamente em um ciclo sem fim.

Sentiu o vento soprar com mais força e levar com ele pesadas mechas louras de seus cabelos, ajeitou-os levemente com a mão direita e deixou a bandana escorregar-lhe por entre os dedos, alcançando a areia enquanto ela, distraída, abraçava as próprias pernas olhando para o mar, lembrando, lembrando... lembrando daquela cena que jamais se repetirá novamente.

- Anna? – Uma voz chamou-lhe serenamente, e aos poucos o dono dela foi se aproximando.

- O que foi, Yoh? – Demorou um bocado para responder-lhe, e continuou olhando para o mar.

- O pôr-do-sol é realmente lindo daqui, não é? – Sorriu serenamente enquanto olhava o sol se esconder atrás do mar – Às vezes eu me pergunto para onde o sol vai quando se põe...

- Ele não vai a lugar nenhum, é a Terra que se move, seu panaca – Disse calmamente e teve como resposta aquele sorriso, aquele lindo sorriso de que tanto gostava.

Observavam juntos o pôr-do-sol, durante todo aquele tempo ficaram em silêncio, cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, até que finalmente cruzaram olhares.

- Ahm... – Disseram juntos, e juntos desviaram os olhos.

- Fala você primeiro... – Disse Yoh meio sem jeito.

- Não, pode dizer você... – A itako disse, passando calmamente as contas do rosário.

- Ah... eu só ia dizer que vir a Osorezan me traz lembranças, afinal... tudo começou aqui, não é, Anna? – Os olhares se cruzaram novamente e ele sorriu.

- É sim, foi aqui que tudo começou... – Suspirou pesadamente e tornou a olhar o mar, que aos poucos desaparecia com a vinda da noite e era apenas fracamente iluminado pela lua e pelas estrelas.

E novamente aquele mórbido silêncio, agora fitavam a lua e as estrelas, recordavam-se de tudo o que havia acontecido, desde o dia em que se conheceram e de como um certo nekomata havia se sacrificado para que estivessem juntos.

_"Eu servi à família Asakura durante aproximadamente mil anos... Meu nome é Matamune, o Nekomata. E eu adoro... matatabi"._

Ambos lembravam-se destas palavras proferidas pelo Nekomata, e Yoh desviou o olhar derramando algumas lágrimas.

- Você se arrepende da sua escolha, Yoh? – Anna perguntou, sem olha-lo diretamente.

- É claro que não! Mas o desejo dele não vai se realizar... porque nós decidimos assim, não é, Anna? – Olhou-a por alguns instantes apenas e depois desviou o olhar.

- Não é que não vá se realizar, Yoh... Mas acontecerá de um jeito diferente, isso porque o que sentimos um pelo outro não é o que todos esperavam, é amor sim, mas não o amor de um casal, não é? – Dizia tudo com extrema calma, e quando finalmente calou-se, lançou a Yoh um olhar sereno, que o fez enxugar aquelas lágrimas de imediato.

- É, você tem razão, Anna! Obrigado por tudo! – E novamente abriu aquele lindo sorriso, aquele...

- Não pense você que só porque não somos mais noivos que eu te darei moleza, agora o treinamento será mais rigoroso.

- Ahhh, ninguém merece! Mas... tudo bem! – Disse animadamente e levantou-se, batendo a areia da roupa. – Você vai voltar comigo ou vai esperar outra vez, Anna?

Não houve resposta, como já esperado, de Anna, e Yoh apenas sorriu, virando-se de costas.

- Ta, tudo bem... – Encolheu os ombros e fitou uma última vez a lua cheia – Espero que você encontre o que tanto procura, e que seja muito feliz! – E nisso saiu andando sem esperar resposta novamente.

- Você também, Yoh. Você também... – Murmurou para si, para a lua e as estrelas.

Estava sozinha novamente, a noite estava muito fria, ela odiava o frio preferia o calor, ele lhe parecia mais aconchegante, mais amistoso que o duro frio. Sua própria frieza lhe dera o título de "Ice Queen" e talvez fizesse jus a esse nome. As espessas camadas de gelo que havia formado em torno de si impedia que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse demais dela, Yoh havia sido o mais próximo, entretanto ainda estava longe de alcança-la dentro da própria escuridão e... ele não era a pessoa que ela esperava.

- Eu ainda me lembro de cada detalhe do que aconteceu naquele dia, há três anos... Se eu fechar os olhos eu posso ver claramente você se formar na minha mente... – E fechou os olhos, deixando esboçar um triste sorriso em seus lábios, mais uma vez pesadas mechas dos cabelos louros foram levadas pelo vento, dançando com ele uma valsa sem fim.

_"Foi pouco depois da vovó Kino me encontrar e pouco antes de eu conhecer o Yoh... Eu havia saído para fazer as compras e caminhava sozinha pelas ruas, depois de comprar tudo eu vim para esta praia e o vi pela primeira vez, ele falava coisas sem sentido que eu só vim a entender depois..."._

- "Na rua, desamparada, entristecida. No caminho aborrecida, sem vontade. Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado. Monte Osore Re-Voir..." – o garoto de longos cabelos castanhos recitava em tom amigável, sem virar-se para ela.

Não obteve resposta da garota que o fitava sutilmente com as compras na mão.

_"Por mais que eu tentasse ler a mente dele como fazia com as outras pessoas, eu não obtinha sucesso algum. Eu não conseguia entender o porque daquilo, e muito menos porque eu me sentia tão bem ao lado dele..."._

- Você não quer falar comigo? – Disse num tom um tanto infantil quando virou-se para ela, sorridente. – Tudo bem, todos acham que eu sou um monstro mesmo! Você seria apenas mais uma, mas... eu me pergunto porque não posso ler sua mente como a dos outros!

_"Foi a primeira vez... que eu vi aquele sorriso, era tão lindo quanto qualquer outro, mas o que me intrigou foram as palavras dele... pareceu tão solitário... assim como eu"._

- Então você também pode ler a mente das pessoas...? – Arregalou os olhos, mas o que lhe incomodava era aquele sorriso... Como podia dizer aquilo tão calmamente e ainda por cima sorrir?!

- Ah! Isso explica porque eu não posso ler a sua mente, os nossos poderes se anulam. – E olhou então para a lua cheia – Esta lua é tão bela, não acha? Um dia eu irei alcança-la... – E estendeu as mãos naquela direção, revelando um par de luvas com estrelas.

- Hmph... É somente um idiota, que se veste como um palhaço e é adorador da natureza. – E virou-se para sair dali.

- Eu tenho que concordar que sou um adorador da natureza, mas não sou um idiota e muito menos me visto como um palhaço, garotinha...

_"Eu ainda me lembro de como fiquei nervosa, e aquela foi nossa primeira briga, seguida do primeiro tapa que eu dei nele..."_

A garota sentiu uma veia saltar pela testa e aproximou-se do garoto até ficarem frente a frente e fixou aquele olhar amedrontador nele, porém, ao contrário de outras pessoas, ele não se mostrou assustado, apenas sorriu-lhe sarcasticamente.

- O que foi? Me achou bonito, é? Eu sei que sou irresistível! – Falou num tom convencido e ouviu-se o forte som de um tapa dado até os confins de Osorezan...

_"Aquele jeito sarcástico realmente me irritava, tudo nele me irritava,até mesmo aquele lindo sorriso"._

O garoto arregalou os olhos e pigarreou para trás, massageando o local do tapa, porém ele riu.

- O que é tão engraçado?! – Perguntou já irritada, pronta para lhe desferir outro tapa.

- Uau! O último tapa forte assim que eu levei foi da minha mãe! E... – Abriu um sorrisinho, olhando-a – É que você fica linda nervosa desse jeito... – Aproximou-se então dela e afagou-lhe o rosto levemente.

_"Aquele gesto, aquele toque, as palavras, tudo era tão novo para mim... Mas principalmente aquele toque... Era tão caloroso que por um segundo me esqueci da raiva que estava sentindo dele para tocar-lhe a mão também, eu me sentia confusa. Por que fazia tudo aquilo?"._

Por alguns instantes tudo pareceu parar, até mesmo o barulho do mar não parecia estar mais lá. Num gesto, talvez inconsciente, ela tocou-lhe a mão levemente, meio hesitante, e então ele sorriu novamente, daquele modo lindo, um sorriso que ela jamais esqueceria... Porém aquilo fez a garota acordar e então afastou-se dele, enquanto pequenos espíritos se juntavam, tomando a forma de um oni.

- Quem é você?! O que quer de mim?! – Deu alguns passos para trás enquanto suas dúvidas faziam o oni crescer mais e mais.

- Eu sou... – E ia caminhando na direção dela, sem se importar de ser atacado ou não – ... o futuro Shaman King que livrará o mundo de todo esse mal.- E sorriu-lhe docemente sem parar de caminhar.

"O futuro Shaman King... Essa era a única coisa que eu sabia sobre ele. Não. Eu sabia algo mais... ele era sozinho, assim como eu, mas ele tinha um sonho... livrar o mundo de todo esse mal".

- Pare... SE AFASTE DE MIM!!! – A menina arregalou os olhos e a concentração de espíritos foi ficando ainda maior, criando um oni desproporcional, era enorme... porém ele continuou a caminhar mesmo assim.

- Eu não posso... – Disse sorridente e continuou caminhando na direção dela. O oni foi partindo em sua direção, porém sem demonstrar medo algum ele apenas continuou seguindo na direção dela e abraçou-lhe fortemente. – Eu não posso abandonar alguém que está tão sozinha como eu...

_"Eu sentia cada palavra tocar no fundo do meu coração, era como se eu estivesse perdendo as forças... e aquele oni já não mais me obedecia..."._

A menina tentava se soltar, porém parecia inútil, por mais que tentasse, no fundo não queria se soltar...

- O que está fazendo?! Vamos, solte-me!!! – Tentava ainda soltar-se sem sucesso.

- "Mesmo que te mostres firme, amoleces. Aos sonhos ingênuos te entregas." – Recitou o verso calmamente e abraçou-lhe mais fortemente. – Se você não acredita em nenhum sonho, eu vou acreditar... por mim e por você.

_"Aquilo me desarmou completamente, todo o ódio que eu sentia desapareceu junto ao oni, e eu cedi àquele abraço. Ficamos assim por um longo tempo, até que ele teve de partir, e eu também..."._

- Eu tenho que ir agora... Mas eu prometo que serei o Shaman King e vou acreditar por você até que tenha um sonho próprio... Não gostaria de vir comigo?

- Eu... – Hesitou um bocado e acabou por afastar-se – ... não posso... Não posso ir com você.

- Entendo... Eu não vou perguntar porquê. – E sorriu-lhe – Mas um dia... eu volto pra te buscar e nunca mais ficaremos sozinhos outra vez.

_"Depois disso ele desapareceu em meio às chamas que surgiram do nada... Eu não sabia quem ele era ou qual era o nome dele, só sabia que ele tinha um sonho por nós dois, e também sabia que eu voltaria a vê-lo... porque eu o amava e isso era suficiente para mim"._

Apertou as contas do rosário firmemente com uma das mãos, lembrava-se agora da semelhança dele com Yoh, era algo que lhe incomodava, e talvez o que tivesse feito ela se afeiçoar tanto ao outro garoto. Ambos tinham um sorriso muito parecido, lembrava-se disso também.

_"No caminho de volta pra casa eu encontrei o Yoh pela primeira vez, e o fato de ele se parecer tanto com o garoto da praia me incomodou tanto que eu tentei mata-lo. Entretanto, ele foi salvo por Matamune, e até hoje sou grata àquele Nekomata por isso"._

Levantou o olhar para a lua mais uma vez e viu refletida a imagem daqueles dois. Um de frente para o outro, como se refletissem a própria imagem, como... se fosse um espelho...

_"Com o tempo eu fui conhecendo melhor o Yoh e também os sentimentos que ele alimentava por mim. Aos poucos fui me afeiçoando a ele, mas jamais consegui esquecer o garoto desta praia..."._

Anna estava tão perdida nos próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Em passos leves, parou a meio metro da itako, e ficou a contempla-la sem nada dizer.

_"No ano novo eu e o Yoh fomos juntos ao santuário, ele me disse que a melhor ocasião para começar uma vida nova era no ano novo... Mas a concentração de pessoas ali era tão grande, e tinham pensamentos tão egoístas que eu não consegui me controlar e acabei criando um oni tão monstruoso quanto o da praia, e desta vez quem me ajudou foi o Yoh... E também o Nekomata, que se sacrificou para me salvar..."._

Aproximou-se mais um passo e desta vez Anna ouviu claramente. Assim como o outro garoto, a mente desta pessoa não podia ser lida. Anna sentiu o sangue congelar e aos poucos o coração acelerava, de onde vinha esta estranha sensação? Não conseguiu virar-se para ver a pessoa, não tinha voz para perguntar quem era.

- Eu... te fiz esperar muito? – Dizia meio apreensiva aquela voz. A voz que ela buscava nas memórias que havia enterrado. – Me perdoe pela demora, mas agora eu estou aqui. Eu voltei pra te buscar. – Caminhou até parar ao lado dela e levantou os olhos para a lua. – ... assim como eu prometi.

Então era mesmo ele, o garoto da praia por quem Anna havia se apaixonado. Não precisou olha-lo para descobrir isso, mas aos poucos ia se recuperando do susto. Atreveu-se a lançar um olhar de soslaio. Ele havia crescido e estava mais bonito, mas ainda usava aquelas mesmas roupas do dia em que haviam se encontrado.

- Então você veio mesmo... – Murmurou baixinho e aos poucos desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Eu prometi, não é mesmo? – E sorriu, ainda olhando para a lua.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e não falaram mais nada. Ficaram olhando juntos para a lua, porém nada precisavam dizer, pois estavam juntos novamente, e nunca mais sozinhos outra vez. Depois de um longo tempo ele se moveu e parou à frente dela, estendendo-lhe uma das mãos, ela apenas ficou a olhar, ainda em silêncio.

- Levanta, minha querida. Vem, vamos pra casa. Agora você pode continuar por mim e por você.

Naquele instante ambos se entreolharam e ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até que ela finalmente segurou-lhe a mão e ambos sorriram, as palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias quando ele lhe puxou, tomando-a num caloroso abraço e beijou-lhe os lábios de maneira suave. Se a Rainha do Gelo realmente existiu um dia, agora era o fim dela, e ali só existia um casal apaixonado que jamais encontraria a solidão outra vez.

_"Quando eu o conheci não entendia porque recitava aqueles versos tão estranhos. Mais tarde Matamune deixou uma carta para Yoh contendo todos esses versos dentro de um poema. Eu me lembrava de ter escutado vez ou outra da vovó que aquele nekomata havia sido o responsável pela morte de seu antigo mestre, ouvi Matamune dizer que não havia conseguido salva-lo e ele chorava por isso. Depois de ligar os pontos, eu finalmente descobri a verdade. Ele me disse que se chamava Hao Asakura e que era o detentor do Fire-Spirit. Me contou sobre seus planos e me disse que se quisesse, não precisava apoiá-lo nisso, mas ao ver aquele olhar solitário eu me lembrei de Matamune e de tudo o que ele havia dito. Mesmo sabendo dos objetivos de Hao, eu não podia abandona-lo, eu decidi ajuda-lo assim como Matamune desejava, assim como ele e Yoh haviam feito comigo"._

- Você não vem, Anna? – Era Hao que havia aparecido ali, vestia um kimono azul com estampas de estrelas. – Vamos perder o início dos fogos de ano novo...

- Eu só estou terminando de me arrumar, eu já vou, Hao. – Dizia calmamente enquanto prendia os cabelos num coque.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te esperar lá fora. – Virou-se para sair, porém deu meia volta. – E você está linda assim. – Sorriu para ela e deu-lhe um selinho, saindo da tenda devagar.

A itako terminou de se arrumar e olhou para o diário interminado, olhou para fora e novamente para o diário. Pegou então a caneta e voltou a escrever.

_"Hoje é ano novo, e vamos juntos até o santuário para fazer o hatsumodê¹, eu acredito que o ano novo é a melhor época para se começar uma vida nova, quem me ensinou isso foi o Yoh, e acreditando nessas palavras, eu acredito que o Hao possa desistir desse sonho. E quando esse dia chegar, viveremos uma vida tranqüila, eu, ele e o nosso Hana... Em pensar que isso tudo começou em um encontro ao acaso, ou seria destino? Disso eu não sei, mas sei que agradeço por poder estar ao lado dele agora, e por poder ama-lo tanto assim..."._

_Anna Kyoyama_

_15 anos_

**Comentários da autora:**

_Hatsumodê - A primeira visitação do ano a templo ou a santurário para pedir aos deuses, saúde e felicidade._

Eu espero que tenham gostado, eu escrevi essa fic há um tempinho pra uma amiga minha, mas ela só me passou agora, pois eu escrevi em uma carta...xD

Anw, agradeço a todos que lerem e deixarem um review, se gostarem eu talvez escreva uma nova fic


End file.
